Waiting
by Dragonix
Summary: [Oneshot] [WesRui] [Pokemon Colosseum] Rui waits for Wes after 2 months of not seeing him. She'll get a lovely surprise when he comes for a visit.


**Me: Yay, WesRui!**

**Kai: Wtf.**

**Tyson: o.o?**

**Me: It's my Pokemon OTP dahlings.**

**Akira: On we go!**

* * *

Rui fidgeted on the sofa next to her grandfather. The old man had done something to his PDA, and now it wouldn't show the E-Mail he had just received. 

Normally, the red-haired girl wouldn't mind, but this E-Mail was important. Not too long after she and her sandy haired companion, Wes, had Snagged and purified all the Shadow Pokemon in Orre, the older boy had gone in search for somewhere to stay.

He'd been with Team Snagem since he could remember, and since he'd left and destroyed the headquarters, he had nowhere to stay.

Naturally, Eagun and Beluh had offered him a place in their nature like home. But, the house was small, restricted by the large tree roots surrounding the building. Rui herself stayed there, and it was already a little bit of a squeeze.

Luckily, Wes had found a small flat in Phenac City, a reasonable size in a good town. The rent wasn't much, and the location was good.

Though it was quite a long way from Agate, much to Rui's disappointment. She'd have liked him to stay somewhere closer, but the closest place was Pyrite, and that was out of the question.

Plus, the harsh desert that covered the majority of Orre was a big disadvantage.

Wes had promised that he would send an E-Mail to them once he got a phone number set up, to refrain from using the hassle of constant E-Mailing. Mainly from Rui, who was desperate to know what he was doing, and how he was.

"Aha!" Eagun laughed in triumph, his wrinkles deepening as his crinkled lit up in a smile.

"What?" Rui questioned him, her big blue eyes going wide in hope, and she swivelled on her spot on the couch.

"I," Eagun announced, "have fixed it!" He waved the small contraption around to emphasise his point.

From the kitchen, Beluh rolled her eyes with a slight smile on her old face.

"Oh! Let me look!" Rui beamed as her grandfather handed her the PDA, and she opened up the E-Mails option eagerly, hoping that this one would hold a phone number of some sort.

Selecting the new mail, she read it:

_Rui, Eagun and Beluh,_

_Set up a phone number. 4368104823._

_Phone soon,_

_Wes._

Rui had to restrain herself from squealing in joy and bounded up from the sofa toward the house phone, intent on ringing her older friend immediately. Ignoring her grandfather's amused comment behind her, she lifted the receiver and punched in the number.

Biting her bottom lip in excitement, she waited as the phone begun to ring.

She heard a small click on the other and a mutter of, _"Umbreon, not now."_

Rui giggled quietly. She had to admit, she missed the sound of Wes' voice, it was unique, and in a sense it was recognisable easily. It was somewhat soft, with a husky edge and a small, dark tone; a hint of his past. Sadly, Rui knew that tone wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

_"Hello?"_ Wes' voice spoke again, betraying some impatience that Rui hadn't spoken yet.

"Oh, sorry." The red-haired girl apologised quickly.

_"Rui?"_ The sandy haired male's voice floated into her ear in question, a note of happiness there that made her shiver happily.

"Yep!" Rui announced cheerfully, gripping the receiver tightly. "How are you?"

_"Uhh… fine."_ Wes answered slowly, apparently a bit surprised at Rui's call. _"You?"_

"Much better now!" Rui told him, her eyes shining. She longed to talk to him face to face, especially after a couple of months in not seeing him.

_"Why's that?"_ The teen's voice sounded amused.

"Because. I missed you." Rui told him, simply.

_"Oh."_ Wes' soft voice spoke after a moment._ "Sorry."_

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault, you're busy." Rui fiddled with the phone cord in sudden embarrassment, though she wasn't sure why.

_"I know…"_ Wes lapsed into silence, the insistent noises of Umbreon heard in the background.

Rui giggled. "What does he want?"

_"He wants to see you again. So does Espeon, but he's asleep, so he can't bother me."_ There were noises of shuffling as Wes moved about.

"I would visit but I have no way of getting there." Rui told him quietly, upset at that fact.

_"True."_ Wes' voice sounded thoughtful.

"What is it?"

_"I could visit you, if that's alright."_ His voice was soft again, the way it went when he wasn't entirely sure of something.

"Yes!" Rui exclaimed joyfully, earning her a curious look from her grandfather.

_"You had better tell your grandparents first."_ Wes suggested, more rustling sounding from his end.

"I will. Are you are sure you're not too busy?"

_"Yeah."_

"Alright," Rui's lips turned up into the biggest grin she'd worn for weeks. "See you soon!"

_"Yeah, bye…"_ Wes' quiet voice floated back, followed by the click of the phone being put down.

"Well?" Beluh poked her head around the kitchen's door frame, "how did it go?"

"Brilliant!" Rui squealed, her big blue eyes shining, "Wes' coming to visit!" She paused, "if that's alright." She added quickly.

Beluh chuckled, walking into the living room and sat down on the sofa, "of course it is. Wes is always welcome, he's good kid."

"A little mysterious, but good." Eagun nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like talking about…. Team Snagem." Rui answered, her voice sad. She would've liked Wes to have talked with her about his bad past, it might of relieved him of some stress and quilt.

But that wasn't like him, and he probably just wanted to forget.

"Understandable." Beluh murmured. "Poor boy."

Rui said nothing, but skipped over to the door, "I'm going outside to wait for him, ok?"

Her grandparents nodded and waved her off.

* * *

Wandering down the grassy path that led from her grandparent's house to the entrance of Agate village, Rui looked up at the passing clouds with a happy smile gracing her pretty features. 

It cheered her up greatly knowing Wes was coming to see her, now that he had time. Even though it took a good half an hour on his speedster to reach her in Agate.

Stopping by the slope the steeped down to the entrance, she sat down and drew her denim short clad legs to her chest. It was the middle of summer, and the desert would be extremely hot.

She wondered vaguely what Wes would be wearing. Surely it would be too hot to wear that long blue coat of his. She blinked, she had only seen Wes without his coat a few times, and normally when he was in bed and such. When it was cold, he tended to leave it on.

Rui felt he face heat up slightly as she pictured her sandy haired friend in her mind. He was certainly very handsome, with soft looking spiky hair the colour of the Orre sands. He was tall, somewhat thin, but with a little muscle due his snagging training. What intrigued her most were his eyes, bright and golden. They were very emotive, at least to her. She was very good at analysing emotions and people's moods. She guessed that was why she could spot Shadow Pokemon.

Yes, his eyes were the most intriguing. They got all shiny looking, a dull gold colour and wider when he was sad, the pupil dilated when he was frightened or scared. And when he was angry, the colour got sharper, more yellow. Best of all, when he was happy, they shone brightly, the colour neither gold nor yellow, but a blend of both.

She was so caught up in her little mental picture of Wes she didn't notice the sound of a speedster pulling up at the end of the slope.

She was jolted out her reverie by happy noises and licks on her hands and cheeks.

"Umbri!"

"Espi!"

Big blue eyes blinked as Rui glanced down, and was met face to face with Umbreon and Espeon, their faces bright and happy at the sight of her.

"Hey!" Rui petted their heads happily, earning pleased purrs.

"I told you they missed you…"

Rui glanced up.

Wes smiled at her softly, dressed in a plain black turtleneck and casual looking jeans, that were black, coupled with his usual boots. Oddly, his dark blue gloves remained on his hands.

Rui jumped to her feet. "Wes!" She squealed, delighted. She begun dashing down the grassy slope. As she reached him, she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, her bright blue eyes shining happily.

Grinning against his strong chest, he felt his arms come up to embrace her tightly in return.

"Hey Rui…" his soft voice spoke in her ear, sandy hair ticking her cheek as he bent his head to talk to her.

"Oh, this feels so wonderful!" Rui whispered happily, nuzzling his shoulder in contentment. Breathing in his scent, she sighed. He had a funny smell, it wasn't a bad one, just odd. It smelt similar to the air after it rained, yet it was laced spicy scent, creating a tingling mixture.

Wes just chuckled; his two foxy companions nuzzled their legs.

"I missed you so much, and now you're here and, and…" Rui broke off, feeling her cheeks go red.

"And what?" Wes questioned, sounding amused.

Rui drew back enough to look him in the face. The same pale face she'd grown to adore and need to see often. With the odd looking white stripe going across and those wonderful molten golden eyes that shone happily at her.

Her mouth opened and closed briefly, no sound coming.

Wes raised his eyebrows at her, his lips twitching up in an amused smile.

She rose her eyes to meet his, blue staring into gold.

Flexing her hands behind his neck, she fidgeted slightly, blue orbs drifting down and breaking their eye contact.

She felt one of his large hands part from its place on her waist to go up and tilt her chin upward, forcing her face to look into his again.

Rui was about to tell him something when she felt his lips on hers. Blue eyes widened briefly, before closing in delight, her slim body shivering.

The kiss was soft, neither forceful nor too gentle. Yet, he seemed a little hesitant, as if he wasn't sure of the reaction he would get for the sudden gesture. It also showed he didn't know quite what he was doing.

They broke apart slowly, Rui's eyes meeting his once more.

Now it was Wes' turn to fidget.

"Well…" Rui murmured. "There's your and."

Wes' eyes blinked at her in confusion.

At their feet, Umbreon and Espeon exchanged a knowing glance, having understood everything that kiss meant to the two teens. Getting up from their sitting positions, they trotted to the speedster's sidecar to wait for their trainer's moment to finish.

Rui giggled, not noticing the Pokemon leave. Standing up on her tip toes, she whispered softly into Wes' ear: "I love you."

She felt the older teen's body tremble slightly, and him hug her tightly again.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he turned his head to whisper in her own ear, soft lips brushing against her ear lobe.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Me: Awwww (gushgush)**

**Kai: (rolls eyes)**

**Akira: x3 R&R!**


End file.
